The Joys of a Hangover
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Harry frowned as he could feel the cotton sheets directly on his backside and lifted the sheets to look down at himself, to make sure he was at least wearing something. ‘She undressed me!’ he thought in surprise... Dedicated to Athena Reincarnation!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: So, this is dedicated twice over to the wonderful Athena Reincarnation for correctly guessing who sung the first two chapter titles in my new fic How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated (if you haven't read it, go read it when you're done here lol… because it's not too bad :P). Anyway I do hope you like… and please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**The Joys of a Hangover**

Harry really didn't like hangovers. He hated that constant pounding in his head and the fact that he could hardly open his eyes in the morning. And when he did have one, he was constantly reminded of how much he hated them.

"Bloody idiot," he heard a woman mutter softly, "Goes out, gets himself drunk and _that _happens."

Harry opened one eye slowly to see the outline of bushy hair and a rather baggy figure pacing up and down the room at the foot of his bed.

"I honestly don't know why I bother anymore," she muttered, stopping in her pacing and looking over at the bed. "Are you awake yet?" she asked loudly, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Not so loud," he murmured, blinking sleepily and wincing slightly as he tried to sit up.

"I should yell," she muttered, crossing the room to sit down next to him on the bed.

"What did I do this time?" Harry asked, frowning as he moved his head slightly.

Hermione pursed her lips and said stiffly, "You decided it would be _fun_ to go to a strippers' club and get up on the catwalk. The _muggle police_ brought you home and told me you were rambling on about how you're the famous Harry Potter and that you can do _anything_."

Harry was silent, mostly owing to the pain in his head if he even moved slightly.

"This is getting stupid," Hermione said softly, still glaring down at him. "I have a good mind to just not bother the next time you're brought home by someone."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, grimacing again. "Where are my glasses?"

He felt Hermione push them into his hand and he raised them to his eyes, her features suddenly coming into focus. Her eyebrows were creased almost into a straight line and the reason she'd looked so baggy when he first woke up was because her robes seemed to be a couple of sizes too big for her.

"The whole house is dark," she said, standing up and crossing her arms. "Dobby has strict instructions to not open the curtains or turn any lights on until you're feeling better."

She turned to leave but found she was held back by Harry's hand which had suddenly enclosed around her robes. "Don't leave," he murmured, looking up at her.

"I need to work," she said shortly.

Harry sighed and nodded, letting got of her robes. "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance," he muttered, sliding back down into his bed and pulling his bed sheets up to his chin.

Hermione sighed and walked back to kneel down next to his bed. "I'll be back later on this afternoon. Just don't do anything silly while I'm gone."

Harry gave her a half-smile and said, "I won't."

Hermione leant down and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll see you soon then," she said before standing back up and walking out of the room.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, rolling onto his back. He frowned as he could feel the cotton sheets directly on his backside and lifted the sheets to look down at himself, to make sure he was at least wearing something.

'_She undressed me!'_ he thought in surprise, his head immediately beginning to pound a lot harder as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

* * *

"_Y'know Mione," Harry slurred, waving his hand at her and grinning very stupidly. "You're lookin' qui'e fetchin' tonigh'."_

_Hermione smiled slightly and took his glass out of his other hand, "I think you've had quite enough Harry."_

"_Nuh uh! Give it back!" he slurred, lunging at her to try to grab his drink back._

_Hermione laughed as he fell slightly onto her shoulder, "Harry, you know what happens when you get completely and utterly drunk!"_

"_Yeah, the party gets started," Harry retorted, grinning at her and still trying to take his drink back. "Pleeeease Hermione?"_

"_No more drinks Harry," she replied in an annoying sing-song voice._

"_Aww," Harry groaned, pushing himself off Hermione and sitting unsteadily in his chair._

"_And I think it's time for us to go home anyway," she continued, looking down at her watch._

"_Alright," Harry grumbled, sliding off his chair and grabbing Hermione around the shoulders. He leant on her and felt her stagger slightly under her weight._

"_Bah you're heavy," she muttered, snaking an arm around his waist as she helped him out of the bar._

"_Let's disparate home," he slurred, trying to walk on his own._

"_No Harry," Hermione said very firmly. "You'll splinch yourself."_

_

* * *

"__Now you're ready for bed," she said softly, tucking Harry into his bed and kissing his cheek softly._" 

"_Stay with me?" he asked softly, shifting himself across the bed clumsily and almost falling out in the process._

_Hermione jumped on the bed and grabbed him before he fell out, "Well, only if you don't fall out of the bed," she said, heaving him back up._

"_Good," he murmured sleepily, encircling his arms around her waist and pulling her close._

"_Harry if you want me to sleep I'm going to have to change," she said shortly, trying to pull his arms off her._

"_Well you're only allowed to come back to the bed if you're only wearing one of my t-shirts," he said slowly, letting her go and watching her slide off the bed._

_Hermione laughed and walked to his wardrobe and opened the door, "If you insist," she said, pulling out his old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. "Is this one okay?"_

_Harry nodded and watched her change with wide eyes._

_She slid her pants off after kicking her shoes off, took her shirt off and slipped the jersey over her head. She then reached up her back to undo her bra and slide it off under the jersey. Harry grinned very cheekily at her as he saw her drop it._

"_Alright, now we can sleep," she said, climbing into the bed and blowing the candles on the bedside table out. "Goodnight Harry."_

"_Night Mione."_

_Pause._

"_Hey Mione."_

"_What?"_

_He rolled over in the bed to lie on top of her._

"_Harry!" she exclaimed, slapping his bare shoulder and trying to push him off her._

"_I needed to tell you something," he said slowly, catching her wrist as she tried to slap him again._

"_Which is…?" she asked, struggling slightly._

"_Um…" he trailed off, looking slightly confused. Then he shrugged and lowered his face to hers, kissing her mouth._

_Hermione squeaked slightly but soon became conscious of how much she was enjoying the feeling of his lips on top of hers…_

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed suddenly as he remembered the events of the night before. He immediately regretted it as his head began to pound very painfully again. He sat there for a moment while the pounding subsided, holding his head and frowning.

"Dobby has Harry Potter's lunch sir!" the house elf squeaked as softly as he could as he came through into Harry's room.

Harry looked over at Dobby and said, "Thanks Dobby."

"Would Harry Potter be needing anything else?" Dobby asked, placing a tray across Harry's lap.

"No," Harry said, beginning to pick at his sandwich. "Actually," he said suddenly, "did the muggle police bring me home last night?"

Dobby gave a short laugh and replied, "No Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter and Miss Granger came home together! And Harry Potter and Miss Granger came up here and didn't come out."

"Oh," Harry said softly, looking down at his food, now frowning. "Do you know what was going on in here?"

Dobby smirked slightly and said, "Dobby heard moaning."

"Great," Harry muttered, glaring down at his food now. "Well thank you Dobby."

"Dobby hopes Harry Potter feels better soon," the house elf said before turning around and walking out of the room.

Harry sat back against the head of his bed and began to eat slowly. _'What have I done?' _he asked himself.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at Harry's house that afternoon he was asleep again, tossing slightly in his sleep. She leant against his door frame with her arms crossed, and watched him for a moment. She could tell he hadn't been out of his bed yet and had to smile slightly as she remembered that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sheets.

She then seemed to remember she was still angry at him for what he did the night before, and stopped smiling. She turned to walk away but she heard Harry call out her name.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to see him sitting up in his bed, looking quite a bit better than what he did in the morning, but also rather worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What did I do last night?" he asked quickly, taking her hands and holding them tightly. "Did I… force you to do anything?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, like I said I just put you here in your room and you got into bed yourself eventually."

"That's not what happened," Harry said quickly, "I remember now. _We_ were out together and I got a little drunk–"

Hermione snorted at this and said, "You were _very_ drunk."

"Alright, I got very drunk. You brought me home and… stayed the night," he trailed off, biting his lip and looking down at their hands.

Hermione sighed, "When did you remember?"

"When I realised I was naked," he said, glancing down at his covered lap.

The corners of Hermione's lips uplifted in a smile and she glanced down too. "I should have pulled your boxers back up," she said softly, sighing and letting go of his hands. She stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hermione!" Harry called out in alarm.

"What is it?" she asked, sighing as she turned back around.

"Did we actually… y'know."

"Have sex?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah."

Hermione looked away from him and at the foot of the bed, chewing on her lower lip. She finally looked up at him and said, "Yes."

Harry made to get out of the bed and Hermione quickly looked away from him, trying to avoid setting eyes on his rather attractive body.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, moving to stand in front of her, making sure that the sheet around his waist stayed up. He could see tears forming in her eyes and she sniffed softly, closing her eyes. "Did you not want to do that?" he asked, touching her arm softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Of course I did," she whispered, "I could have stopped you if I didn't want to."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't think it would happen like… _that_," she exclaimed, looking very exasperated.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I honestly never meant for it to happen like that."

"Do you remember everything?" she asked, her tears escaping the corners of her eyes and running slowly down her cheeks.

Harry nodded, "I wouldn't forget something so… wonderful," he said with a small smile. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body, looking down into her eyes.

Hermione smiled weakly and said, "So you really meant it? You didn't just do it because you were drunk?"

"Well, being drunk was what spurred me on to do it, but I must admit I've been wanting to do that for a while," he replied with a small smirk.

"Me too," Hermione murmured, sliding her arms around his body and moving closer to him. "Would you like to do it again?" she asked, smirking slightly.

Harry grinned cheekily and said, "What do you think?"

He lowered his head to kiss her and felt her respond by opening her mouth to him and pressing her body to his. Her fingers made their way down his back to the sheet which was still tightly wrapped around his waist. She tugged at it and it fell to the ground, leaving Harry standing there completely naked.

"Naughty," Harry murmured, pulling back from the kiss and looking down.

She grinned uncertainly and bit her bottom lip…

* * *

A long time later Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, beginning to collect her clothes from the ground. Harry smiled and watched her for a moment, marvelling at how beautiful she was.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione smiled as she began to pull her underwear on. "I think its best, don't you? And I've got a bit of work to do."

"I don't think it's a good idea," he replied stubbornly, climbing out of the bed and walking to her to stop her from putting any more clothing on. "Because if you leave then I'll be left here with nothing to do and bored out of my brain."

Hermione laughed and slapped his bare chest, "Harry!"

"I will be!" he protested, encircling his arms around her waist and moving his head down to kiss her neck.

"Harry… no, I really need to go," she murmured, closing her eyes and smiling slightly.

"No you don't," he said, briefly pausing and then going straight back to kissing her neck. He moved his head up to her mouth and kissed her, sucking softly on her bottom lip.

"Mmm… alright," she murmured as he pulled away.

Harry grinned as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and glanced down at her underwear, "Y'know, I didn't notice before what these said," he said thoughtfully, reading the writing on the front. "_'If everyone agreed with me'_… what does it say on the other side?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smiled and rolled over onto her front.

There, on her bottom, it said _'They'd all be right.'_

"Oh, trust you to have underwear like this," Harry said, grinning broadly at her.

She giggled and said, "They're my favourite pair."

"Yes, well, they'll have to be discarded so I may continue," Harry said, turning her back over and beginning to tug them down slowly.

"By all means," Hermione replied, lifting her hips from the bed to make his job easier…

* * *

**A/N: hehehe… lol my friend Sarah actually has a pair of undies that say that… so amusing. The reason I know is because I bought them with her lol… Anyways! Please review! I do hope you liked it!**

**Alex**


End file.
